The effects of artery wall motion on the fluid mechanics of curved arteries will be determined by computational fluid dynamics techniques. The problem involves 3-dimensional unsteady flow with moving boundaries and requires the power of a super computer for solution. The results will improve our understanding of the role of fluid mechanics in arterial disease. The effects of artery wall motion on the fluid mechanics of curved arteries will be determined by computational fluid dynamics techniques. The problem involves 3-dimensional unsteady flow with moving boundaries and requires the power of a super computer for solution. The results will improve our understanding of the role of fluid mechanics in arterial disease.